bitlife_life_simulatorfandomcom-20200215-history
Ribbons
In BitLife, there are several different actions you can perform that impact what your life is like. Upon the inevitable death of your life, a grave and a ribbon will appear, telling you the stats of your life. The ribbon on the grave describes the life you've lived in one word. Currently, there are 30 different ribbons. The bad ribbons are easy to obtain, and the good ones are hard to obtain. Academic Ribbon Difficulty: Medium It is a yellow ribbon. To get this ribbon you have to focus on school as much as possible. Once you get to school you have to study harder each year. Once you reach age 12, go to the library each year to enhance your smarts. Next, go to college and study education there. After you graduate, go to graduate school. Then after you have to get a school-related job such as a teacher or a principal. Make sure to keep you keep your smarts high! This badge is more likely to achieve if your intelligence is high. Addict Ribbon Difficulty: Medium It is a pink ribbon. For this one, you have to go to the horse racetrack and the casino often. Make sure to not make too much money gambling or else you will end up with the High Roller ribbon. If you are offered any drug, be sure to take the offer! Don't get addictions going to parties, or you will get the rowdy ribbon. If you have an addiction NEVER go to rehab. Please insert an image. Cat Lady Ribbon Difficulty: Hard It is a creme ribbon. For this ribbon, you have to be born as a female to get this ribbon. Once you leave your home, focus on adopting as many cats as possible and only spend time with your feline friends. Ignore all your other relatives and responsibilities. You can have a maximum of 3 cats at a time if you are a non-Bitizen. Please insert an image. Cunning Ribbon Difficulty: Hard It is a blue and pink ribbon. This ribbon is very hard to get. First, commit a crime (such as larceny) and get sent to jail. Next, you have to escape jail by doing a hard maze puzzle. After, you have to get a sex change surgery (You need a lot of money or it will get botched). Then, emigrate to another country and not get caught. You may need to repeat this because you may get the mediocre ribbon instead. It is also possible to get the cunning ribbon by committing a murder once and never getting caught, usually if the character dies <5 years after the murder was committed. Please insert an image. Deadly Ribbon Difficulty: Hard It is a purple and black striped ribbon. For this one, you have to murder a lot of people! You have to commit multiple murders in your life. You may get sent to jail, but you can escape by doing the maze puzzle. The easiest way to commit multiple murders is to kill a "random person" in a Drive-By. It will work if you have your license and have a cheap car. Family Guy Difficulty: Very Hard It is a bright orange ribbon. For this ribbon, you have to be born as a male to get this ribbon. For this ribbon, you must have a family (A wife and at least 2 children). Then in your life, you have to keep their relationships high by talking with them, giving them money, spending time with them and paying them compliments. Please insert an image. Famous Ribbon Difficulty: Very hard It is a gold starry ribbon. This is the hardest ribbon to get in BitLife! For this, you have to get good looks. If you don't, you have to reset your life. There are two ways to get this ribbon. The first way is to get a social media account. You can only do this if you have Facebook in REAL LIFE. Get a lot of followers and apply for verification. The second way to get a job that makes you famous. Start out in college and major in arts. Then get a job as a voiceover actor or a porn actor. Keep working harder, and you will get promoted. Once you get a job as a lead actor you will soon become a MOVIE STAR! Just keep your looks high by going to the gym and taking manicures. As you age, your looks will go down. If your looks are lower than 80%, we recommend you get low-cost plastic surgery like Botox to keep your looks high. Following the Fame update, the ribbon has become easier to earn. Please insert an image. Fertile Ribbon Difficulty: Medium It is a green ribbon. To receive the fertile ribbon, you have to have a lot of children. Not partners, mind you, as that will set you on track for a completely different ribbon. Children. Through adoption. pregnancy of a partner or yourself, and possibly sperm donation, you must get a minimum of four children to receive the ribbon, though having more is recommended to prevent locking yourself into a different ribbon. Geriatric Ribbon Difficulty: Very Hard It is a silver ribbon. This is the second hardest ribbon to get in BitLife! You have to get at age of 120. If you have any illnesses, go see the doctor and cure them. Keep your health high to live longer. Easy ways to do this is to head to the gym, meditate and keep your happiness up! If you are sad, GO ON VACATION! Be kind to your family and make sure you have 100% happiness every time before pressing "age" when your character is 100 or older. If your character is at 90-99% happiness, meditate, go to the movie theatre, or compliment your family/lover until you are at 100% again. Globetrotter Ribbon Difficulty: Very Hard It is a white worldly ribbon. This ribbon sounds like exactly what it is. This is very hard to get, as you have to emigrate a bunch of times and take a lot of vacations. You need money to accomplish this, but don't make too much or else you will get the Rich ribbon. just visit as many countries as possible. Please insert an image. Hero Ribbon Difficulty: Medium Another chance ribbon. By attempting to save someone (by intervention, not by police) will get you this ribbon (If you die saving someone, you will still get the ribbon). You must be a good individual, though. Houdini Ribbon Difficulty: Very Hard It is a purple and navy ribbon. For this ribbon, you have to go to jail and escape, and then do it again, again and again. You just want to repeat this as many times as you can. The way to escape is the maze puzzle. Please insert an image. Highroller Ribbon Difficulty: Hard It is a dark green ribbon. You need to make a bunch of cash early on to get this ribbon. You'll need all that cash to make some big bets. Remember that gambling is illegal in some countries so if your character is born in one of these countries, they will have to emigrate. Head to either the casino or the racetrack. Always bet the highest amount possible and try to win. I would recommend the casino, because Blackjack is relatively simple to play and win. The racetrack is pure luck, but at the casino, you can at least somewhat influence the outcome. Bet big stacks at the tables, and attempt to rack up over one million dollars in winnings. Please insert an image. Jailbird Ribbon Difficulty: Medium It is a black-and-white striped ribbon. This ribbon is the complete opposite of the prior ribbon. You just want to go to jail and stay there for the rest of your life. You can achieve this by starting riots, assaulting other prisoners and failing on the maze puzzle. Your sentence will get extended so it will keep you in custody. The "Lazy" Ribbon Difficulty: Easy It is a blue ribbon. Another easy ribbon to receive. Simply keep clicking the Age button and keep aging up. Don't get a job, don't go to the doctor, don't date, don't help - don't do a thing. Be lazy. Live an unassuming, unimportant life that doesn't grant you anything in terms of net worth or relationships. The "Mediocre" Ribbon Difficulty: Easy It is a orange ribbon. Contribute very little meaningful moments in your life. Do not press the "Age" button repeatedly or you will achieve the "Lazy" ribbon, but just do few important things per year. Don't have a high-paying job and don't try to get your stats up. Alternatively if you have siblings, get them to assault you to death as quickly as possible, you will have a mediocre life. Dying by suicide or by a disease at a young age will not get the ribbon, you will achieve "Wasteful" or "Unlucky" respectively. The "Mooch" Ribbon Difficulty: Easy It is a light brown ribbon. Ask family and lovers for money repeatedly, even if they refuse to give you money or tell you to stop. This may lower your relationships with these people and could make them insult you when you keep asking. Do not achieve anything else in life. The "Rich" Ribbon Difficulty: Somewhat Easy It is a purple ribbon. Achieve a net worth of at least $1 million but less than $100 million. Having a good job will help, stealing money or gambling can also help as long as you do not do it too much. The "Rowdy" Ribbon Difficulty: Easy It is a yellow striped ribbon. Have lots of house parties and go clubbing a lot. Always argue with people and accept alcohol and drugs. Make sure not to spend too much time in Jail and hire good lawyers when you can, due to certain crimes like drug possession and supplying alcohol to minors. The "Scandalous" Ribbon Difficulty: Somewhat Easy It is a charcoal ribbon. Being aggressive or going to prison for several years is an easy way to get this ribbon. Criminal activities such as thievery and murder - but not too much murder! - are easy ways to ensure this ribbon. Be sure to serve your time, rather than escaping, otherwise, you may get the Cunning, Jailbird, or Houdini ribbons instead. The "Successful" Ribbon Difficulty: Somewhat Easy It is a mint green ribbon. Have a good job and have lots of promotions. Do not make too much money to avoid "Rich" or "Loaded" and do not spend too much time in universities or higher education to avoid "academic". The "Unlucky" Ribbon Difficulty: Luck-based It is a red ribbon. While easy in text, the unlucky ribbon depends highly on luck. Contracting a fatal diseases, such as cancer, or succumbing to another disease at a young age is grounds for receiving the unlucky ribbon. There's only a chance of that happening, however. If the character contracted the disease as a child and died age 30 or under, they will receive this ribbon. The ribbon has been easier to achieve in a recent update and if your character is from Iraq or Afghanistan, they could get the ribbon by falling victim to sudden terrorist attacks. The "Wasteful" Ribbon Difficulty: Extremely Easy It is a brown ribbon. By far the easiest ribbon to receive in the game, for good reason. To receive this ribbon, you must go to the Activities screen, and scroll all the way down. At the very bottom, a bright blue button will have a picture of a white flag on it. It will read "End Life...". Select it, and the game will give you a pop-up, asking you if you are sure. Select "Yes." Even if you live past zero, you can still get it if you surrender and don't do anything prominent in your life. Rarely, the ribbon can be achieved by doing destructive things but not surrendering, however it usually will not work that way. The "Wicked" Ribbon Difficulty: Hard It is a red striped ribbon. Have threesomes and one night stands, do not cure any STDs and always practice unsafely. Make sure not to have too many partners to avoid getting "Lustful". Cheat on your partner. 'Secret Ribbons' Model Bitizen It is a red starry ribbon. A model bitizen always calls the police in situations, always compliments, and is an all-around good person who never gets into trouble or does anything to look like a bad influence. Teammate It is a red, white, and blue stripe ribbon. Category:Life Achievements Category:BitLife